The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains, relates generally to a lavatory and toilet combination, and more specifically, to an integrally formed water and space saving lavatory adapted to detachably mount directly onto a toilet flush tank.
There have been many lavatory-toilet combinations in the prior art. For instance, the prior art patent to Fraley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,152) utilize piping within the existing tank to supply potable water and discharge the effluent through a drain to supplement the tank reservoir volume, but also require a custom multi-piece top fixture. The prior art patent to Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,096), re-directs potable water and re-cycles effluent but requires an independent multi-piece system including a gasket means to be fitted onto the top of the toilet tank. The prior art patent to Carfora (U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,922) includes a lavatory, which replaces the lid but requires potable water from a separate source. The prior art patent in Hendrick (U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,327) re-cycles water from washbasins for flushing but requires independent fixtures and supply pipes. The prior art patent in McClenhan (U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,348) presents a homogeneous combination fixture, but requires separate supply pipes and uses no tank reservoir. The prior art patent to Lucas (U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,964) supplies potable water to a basin during flush, and re-cycles “gray water” back into the reservoir but requires additional side space and tank modification. The prior art patent in Martin (U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,090) combines a lavatory having hot and cold water supplies with a tank-less toilet bowl but requires a separate drain conduit connecting two independent fixtures each having a drain line.
Given the increasing scarcity and energy required to produce potable water for human consumption, a single hygienic embodiment that overcomes the above listed individual disadvantages would ideally include: an integral lid, shell and basin formation so as to provide a sanitary, seamless lavatory surface and mounting rim, use of existing potable water dual-purposing for both hand washing and flushing, a simple means to adapt and detach said embodiment, requiring only existing fixed toilet supply and drain piping, a re-cycled effluent means, an efficient space footprint, and a minimum number of component parts.